bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Mata Nui Online Game
The Mata Nui Online Game was the first online game on BIONICLE.com. It featured the Matoran Takua as the main character, as he traveled across Mata Nui, featuring such important events such as the coming of the Toa, the defeat of Makuta, and the awakening of the Bohrok. It was very popular, and an offline version was made available for download. A sequel was made, the Mata Nui Online Game II, but it was glitch-ridden and wasn't as popular. It has since been removed from Lego.com & Bionicle.com. Storyline Tahu's Arrival The adventure picks up immediately after the events of BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa, with the player as an amnesiac Takua on the beach of Ta-Wahi. Almost immediately, he spots a large, opened Canister lying on the beach before him, with a set of large footprints in the sand leading away from it. Takua follows them into a field of volcanic rock, where he catches a glimpse of a tall, red-armored being, who then walks away. Turning back toward the beach, Takua's attention is again redirected by a distressed-looking Ga-Matoran yelling for help. Trapped Undersea The blue-armoured Matoran introduces herself as Maku, and tells Takua that her village has been attacked by a vicious Tarakava, and she is the sole escapee. Having lost his memory, the Ta-Matoran has no idea what she is talking about, but decides to help Maku anyway. Borrowing Maku's boat, Takua travels to Ga-Koro to discover that it has indeed been attacked and heavily damaged, but initially sees no sign of the villagers. However, he eventually spots a thin tube poking out of the water, with female voices issuing from it. The lead speaker identifies herself as Turaga Nokama, and tells Takua that she and the other Ga-Koronans had taken refuge inside a hut during the Tarakava's attack, but the Rahi had damaged the pump that keeps the hut afloat, trapping the Ga-Matoran underwater, with a slowly decreasing air supply. To save them, Takua borrows a Lightstone from Nokama's Hut, and quickly locates the pump's missing piece at the bottom of the sea. He fixes and reactivates the pump, raising the Ga-Matoran's hut to the surface and freeing them... Right as the Tarakava returns for another attack. Right as the reptilian Rahi is about to kill Nokama with a blow from its powerful arms, the Toa of Water, Gali leaps in to block the blow, and engages the monster one-on-one. After a brief duel, Gali jumps onto the Tarakava's back and "rides" it into the sea. Following a brief, unseen struggle underwater, the now-docile Tarakava emerges along with Gali, who triumphantly holds up a rusted, tarnished mask. Return to Ta-Koro As Ga-Koro is being rebuilt, Takua takes a boat back to Ta-Wahi, and decides to do some exploring in the area where he had first glimpsed Tahu. Eventually, he wanders into a shadowy, dangerous forest of burnt, dead trees, plagued by the howls of unseen monsters. As he continues tentatively through, he encounters a lone Matoran wearing red armor... and moving very, very slowly. He introduces himself as Kapura, and explains that he is "practicing." Eventually, Takua moves on, and re-discovers the volcanic village of Ta-Koro. Inside the fortress, he meets the Ta-Matoran's Turaga, Vakama. For some reason, the Turaga's attitude toward Takua is rather cool, and reveals that the young Matoran had been banished from Ta-Koro a while ago, for undisclosed reasons. However, Vakama goes on to describe the arrival of Tahu, the red-armoured Toa that Takua had first glimpsed on the beach, and how the Ta-Koro Guard, led by Jala, had accidentally mistook Tahu for a Rahi, and caught him in their trap. Fortunately, Vakama arrived before anyone got hurt, and explained Tahu's presence. This, the Turaga told Takua, was a joyous day for the Ta-Matoran, but he also mentioned that he was receiving prophecies predicting the arrival of another unknown hero, of which he was uncertain... Onu-Koro Leaving Vakama's hut, Takua ventured from Ta-Koro into a large network of tunnels, which eventually brought him into Onu-Koro, an underground village lit by lightstones. After helping a group of miners access a cave filled with lightstone, the Ta-Matoran travels down a tunnel route marked "Le-Koro", only to happen upon a large group of Onu-Matoran digging a highway to Le-Koro. After talking with one of them, Taipu, the Onu Matoran successfully break through into the bright, verdant forest of Le-Wahi. Taipu, who has always dreamed of visiting the lush jungle, begs Takua to take him along on his journey to Le-Koro, and the Ta-Matoran is forced to accept. Taipu is ecstatic, but when he spots the tree village of Le-Koro, he is promptly abducted by a Nui-Rama. Chapter One: *Prophecy *Tahu's Arrival Chapter Two: *Ta-Koro & The Lake of Fire *The Charred Forest Chapter Three: *Ga-Koro *Imprisoned Undersea *Gali's Arrival Chapter Four: *Po-Koro *The Madness *Pohatu's Arrival Chapter Five: *The Undercity of Onu-Koro *A Strange Discovery Chapter Six: *Le-Koro *Battle in the Skies *Lewa & Onua Chapter Seven: *A Patrol is Lost *Ko-Koro *Kopaka *Nuju's Letter Chapter Eight: *Alliance *A Final Defense *The Toa Enter the Lair Chapter Nine: *The Battle of Kini-Nui *Makuta *Takua Returns Characters *Takua *Maku *Kai *Nixie *Nokama *Tarakava *Marka *Gali *Tahu *Jala *Vakama *Kapura *Vohon *Maglya *Kaj *Midak *Taipu *Nui-Rama *Makani *Kongu *Tamaru *Vira *Ka *Matau *Lewa *Onua *Nui-Kopen *Onepu *Whenua *Puku *Ahkmou *Epena *Huki *Onewa *Hafu *Nui-Jaga *Pohatu *Pekka *Kopeke *Jaa *Matoro *Muaka *Kopaka *Akamai *Wairuha *Manas *Teridax *Lehvak Gallery File:Matanuistone.png|The Mata Nui Stone in the game. MNOG Mata Nui stone.PNG|Amaja Circle tells the story of Mata Nui & the Toa MNOG Makuta stone.PNG|Amaja Circle continues the story where Makuta was jealous of his brother MNOG The legend.PNG|The Amaja Circle MNOG Prophecies 4.PNG|The Red Star tells the legends of the Toa MNOG Prophecies.PNG MNOG Prophecies 2.PNG MNOG Prophecies 3.PNG MNOG Ta-Koro Beach.PNG|Going downstairs and back to the beach to help the Ga-Matoran MNOG Ga-Koro.PNG|Ga-Koro after the Tarakava's attack Ga-Koro.PNG|Air-view of Ga-Koro after its rebuilt Lake Naho in MNOG.png|Far-view of Ga-Koro after its rebuilt from the Rahi attack Naho Falls in MNOG.PNG|Close-up view of Naho Falls MNOG Trapped.PNG|Turaga Nokama with the Ga-Matoran trapped underwater in Ga-Koro MNOG Ga-Wahi.PNG|Ga-Wahi MNOG Nokama's Hut.PNG|Turaga Nokama's hut flooded from the Tarakava's attack Oh no its a Tarakava!.png|Tarakava attacks Turaga Nokama and the Ga-Matoran MNOG Tarakava.PNG|Tarakava VS Toa Mata Gali MNOG Gali Infected Kanohi.PNG|Toa Mata Gali defeats the Tarakava File:Kai2.jpg|Kai in Ga-Koro File:Nixie2.jpg|Nixie in her hut File:Marka2.jpg|Marka in Ga-Koro Macku in MNOG.PNG|Macku in MNOG Tahu's arrival.png|Toa Mata Tahu arrival to Ta-Koro MNOG Charred Forest.PNG|The Charred Forest Kapura in the charred forest.jpg|Kapura praticing the way of being fast while being slow in the Charred Forest Ta-Koro gate.png|Ta-Koro Gate Ta-Koro2.PNG|Four Ta-Matoran praticing on the Great Takara (a dance of praise to the Great Spirit Mata Nui) MNOG Ta-Koro.PNG|Ta-Koro Jala aka Jaller.png|Jala is looking over the map of Mata Nui Kapura in MNOG.PNG|Kapura Onu-Koro.png|Onu-Koro One of Onu-Koro mines.png|One of the mines in Onu-Koro MNOG Lightstone mine.PNG|The Lightstone Mine Riding on the ussal crab through the mines.png|Deep in the mines with a Ussal Crab Onu-Matoran dig up the sundial.png|The Great Mine The Great Mine in Onu-Wahi.png|An Onu-Matoran greets Takua in the Great Mine. Onu-Koro mine's cable car.png|The cable car leading down to the sundial The sundial in Onu-Koro's Great Mine.png|Far-view of the sundial The sundial connected to the Mangaia.png|Close up view of the sundial that maybe connect to the Mangaia The sundial opens.png|The sundial opens and leads to a mysterious Kanohi.... File:Kaj tohunga.jpg|Kaj in the Lightstone mine Onepu in MNOG.png|Onepu File:Midak.png|Midak in MNOG Midak near his hut with Pewku outside of Onu-Koro in MNOG.PNG|Midak near his hut with his Ussal Crab, Pewku outside of Onu-Koro An Onu-Matoran resting with his Ussal Crab.jpg|Midak outside Onu-Koro with Puku (not seen) File:Blue Ussal.png|Puku Taipu.png|Takua watches Taipu being excited of coming to Le-Koro Taipu MMOG.png|Taipu kidnapped by a Nui-Rama Le-Matoran in Le-Koro in MNOG.PNG|The remaining Le-Matoran (that escape from being capture by the Rahi) greets Takua after he played the flute File:Makani.jpeg|Makani outside the jungle. Kongu in MNOG.PNG|Kongu in MNOG Tamaru in MNOG.PNG|Tamaru in MNOG File:Bohrokprophecy.jpg|A rock inscription in Le-Koro Takua & Kongu takes off with Kai.png|A flight line marshaller Le-Matoran watches Takua & Kongu takes off with Kai Commander Kongu gives orders to the Gukko Force.png|Commander Kongu gives an order to the Gukko Force before heading into an air battle Takua & Kongu riding on Ka VS two lime-color Nui-Rama.png|Kongu & Takua riding on Ka VS the Nui-Rama Nui-Rama attacks; wave two.png|Diving downward to attack a Nui-Rama Takua threw a disk at a Nui-Rama.png|Takua manage to hit a Nui-Rama with a Bamboo Disk Kongu Kahu, Ka VS Nui-Rama.png|A Nui-Rama strikes back and damage Ka File:Ramanest.jpg|The Nui-Rama Hive Taipu trapped in the Nui-Rama Hive.png|Taipu is about to get shocked by the Rahi bug Corrupted Lewa VS Onua.png|Infected/corrupted Toa Mata Lewa VS Toa Mata Onua Toa Mata Onua's Hau shield ability.png|Toa Mata Onua quickly use his Hau's ability to protect himself from Lewa's attacks Toa Mata Onua's Matatu telekinesis ability.png|....then switch to his Matatu to use its telekinesis to knock down the Infected Kanohi off from Lewa Toa Mata Lewa returns to normal.png|Toa Mata Lewa returns to normal and re-gain his powerless Miru This is why never never get Onua angry.jpg|Escape from the Nui-Rama's hive Kewa.png|A Kewa flies by in Le-Koro Lewa gold-color Miru.png|Toa Mata Lewa's gold Miru A Kakama Kanohi Statue in Po-Wahi.jpg|A Kanohi Kakama statue in Po-Wahi Po-Wahi crossroads.png|Po-Wahi in MNOG Po-Koro.jpg|Po-Koro with Mahi and Dikapi roaming around Akhmou with his cosmic balls stall.png|A Mahi wanders near Epena as he chats with Ahkmou File:Ahkmou2.JPG|Ahkmou selling Comet Balls Epena in the Koli field in Po-Koro.png|Epena (started coughing) plays with a Comet Ball in the Po-Koro Kolhii Stadium and greets Takua Hafu in MNOG.png|Hafu Hewkii (cured) in MNOG.png|Hewkii File:Pekka2.jpg|Pekka Kanohi & Koro symbols puzzle MNOG.png|A Kanohi/Koro symbol matching puzzle at Ko-Koro Ko-Koro MNOG 2.png|somewhere in Ko-Wahi.... The Drifts (aka The Wastes) somewhere in Mount Ihu in Ko-Wahi in MNOG.PNG|The Drift in Ko-Wahi Ko-Koro warning about the Bohrok.png|Another rock inscription, but in Ko-Koro Ko-Koro guards.jpg|Ko-Koro guards (and no they aren't statues at all) at Ko-Koro's entrance Ko-Koro MNOG.png|Ko-Koro The Sanctum in MNOG.png|The Sanctum in Ko-Koro The Sanctum in MNOG (2).PNG|Inside the Sanctum Turaga Nuju performs the Seeking inside the Sanctum in MNOG.png|Turaga Nuju performs and reads the Seeking with Matoro File:Matoro Translator.jpg|Matoro translating Nuju. File:Lumi2.jpg‎|Lumi in MNOG. Matoro in MNOG.png|Matoro Kopeke in MNOG.PNG|Kopeke Mount Ihu in MNOG.png|Mount Ihu File:Kopakafight.JPG|Kopaka fighting a Muaka. Kini-Nui.PNG|Kini-Nui Toa Mata at the Suva Kaita in Kini Nui.png|The Toa Mata are ready to enter Kini-Nui to defeat Makuta Teridax Chronicler's Company VS a Muaka and a Nui-Rama.png|Chronicler's Company (excluding Takua) battle a Muaka and a Nui-Rama to prevent the Rahi from getting near Kini-Nui Nui-Jaga attacks the cronicler's company.png|...but more Rahi arrive causing a disadvantage for the Chronicler's Company Chronicler's Company in MNOG.png|Dispise the disadvantage; Chronicler's Company (excluding Takua) deicided to continue fight the Rahi waves if it means to die trying to protect Kini-Nui The Ussalry comes to aid the Chronicler's Company in MNOG.PNG|Suddenly; help has arrived and the Ussalry quickly jump into the battle Ta-Matoran Guards has arrived to help Takua's Company.png|The Ta-Koro Guard comes to help the Chronicler's Company fight off the Rahi in Kini-Nui File:Wairuha.png|Wairuha in the game. File:Kaita Manas Smash.PNG|Akamai defeating a Manas. Takua at the Sundial entrance in MNOG.PNG|Takua looks around at the Sundial entrance File:My Matoran.png|Teridax in his Matoran form. File:Water.jpg|Gali channeling her Elemental Powers. File:Fire.jpg|Tahu channeling his Elemental Powers. Category:Games Category:2001 Category:Mata Nui Category:Online Games